Battlefield 1: Paw Patrol Operations
This is the Story Related to the Game mode Operations on Battlefield 1 About Many Soldiers and Pup Soldiers Wasted their lives on the Battlefield as the Good guys and Bad. across the world. The War that End all wars will never end but changed the World Forever. Operations Conquer Hell The Allies are now trying to Launch as Surprise assault on the German Borders. The American And German Soldiers are ready to face combat without haste... Marshall and Tracker are aiding the Americans to get the Front Secured and win the War.... Maps * Marshall= Ballroom Blitz- American Offensive/ * Tracker= Argonne Forest- Jungle Scout's Battle/ Iron Walls At the Defeat on Caporeto. the Italian Army are now well prepared to retake the Lands from the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Everest and Rubble are now aiding the Italian Front to end the Battle on the Italian Front. Maps * Everest= Monte Grappa-Everest's Alpine Battle * Rubble= Empire Edge-Ghosted Revenge of the Italians Kaiserschlacht After the Fall of Russia.. the German empire is now making a push conducting the 1918 German Spring Offensive. Chase and the Capt. Turbot are now calling this Operation Michael. and now Stormtroopers are storming the trenches of the German Defenses which forces Chase to hold ground while the Capt. Turbot gathered men to secure the front. Maps * Chase=St. Quentin Scar-A German Standoff/ * Cap'n Turbot=Amiens-Siege on Amiens/ Oil of Empires The Allies gained focused on Infantry and Mechanized Vehicles battled on the Middle eastern front to dominate the oils on the land. Commanders Ryder, Zuma and Skye are now trying to send British Soldiers and now they will join the Encounter and fight against the Ottoman empire to dominate the Oils of Arabia. and later they are reinforced to end the bloody war Maps * Zuma= Faw Fortress-Raid on Al-Faw/Defense of the Peninsula * Ryder=Suez-Capture of Suez/Suez Campaign * Skye=Sinai Dessert-Skye's Dessert Campaign/Oils of Empires Beyond the Marne A counteroffensive is staged now at the French countryside... The Germans are now staged a mass assault against the might of the french army. Carlos and Alex are now aiding the French Army and defends the Front along with the Pups later on. Bringing a new tech for the war: Tanks Maps *Carlos- Soissons=Beginners Tank war *Alex Porter- Rupture=Battle for the Countryside Devil's Anvil A massive battle is now underway at the Verdun Countryside on France. From a quiet Sector to a bombardment hell. When the leaders are notified they send soldiers to attack and defend the fronts. The Paw Patrol are now on the roll to help the french empire and suppress the longest battle of the Great War. Maps * Everest, Marshall, Skye, Ryder= Verdun Heights- Battle of Verdun * Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker, Zuma= Fort De Vaux- A fight inside the Fort Brusilov Offensive During the year 1916 the Eastern Front is locked in a stalemate the Paw Patrol along with their friends must aid the Russian army to retake the Lines taken from the Austro-Hungarians. that leads into the worst crisis on WW1. Maps * Daring Danny X, Alex and Rubble= Galicia-Retake of the Winter's Field/ * Jake, Ryder, Chase, Rubble, Everest=Brusilov Keep-Collapse of the Stronghold/ Red Tide Ryder decides the Paw patrol to spy the Russians and Divide and Everest and Tracker knew this one. Ryder send 4 pups in 2 pairs to fight against each other and at the end they remained friends and go to Ryder Maps * Rocky, Tracker VS. Rubble, Marshall= Volga River- Fight on the Cold Rivers/ * Chase, Skye VS Zuma, Everest= Tsaritsyn-Control for the City/ Gallipolli The Earl of Barkingburg ordered the Paw patrol to lend a paw to Assault using Combined Arms in the Gallipolli Peninsula. Maps * Cape Helles- Sea Breachers * Achi-Baba- Fanon Operations DLC Fanon Operation: French Conquest The Dire Consequences during the 1st world War is now holds on France. The Allies and the Central powers are now dominating for attacking and defending the Fronts. It's up to the Allied Paw Patrol to stop their Enemy to dominate France Maps * Ryder=St. Quentin Scar * Chase=Amiens * Marshall=Fort de Vaux * Skye=Rupture * Rubble=Verdun Heights * Rocky=Nivelle Nights * Zuma=Giant's Shadow * Everest=Prise De Tahure * Tracker=Argonne Forest * Cap'n Turbot=Soissons DLC Fanon Operation: MISSION PAW Sweetie is now starting to Form An Alliance with the Central Powers while the Paw Patrol joins the Allies on World war 1. When Sweetie Steals the Barkingburg Crown and Throne. and flies it across the 2 Fronts in 3 Scenarios Maps= Retake of the Barkingburg Crown: * Chase-St. Quentin Scar * Skye- Verdun Heights * Rubble-Fort Vaux Maps= Capture of the Barkingburg Throne * Rocky-Nievelle Nights * Zuma-Giant's Shadow * Marshall-Amiens Maps= Special Reinforcements to the Final Front * Ryder-Rupture * Everest-Sinai Dessert * Tracker-Suez * PAW PATROL-Fao Fortress DLC Fanon Operation: Sea Patrol On the Rabid coastlines on Adventure bay. The Paw Patrol takes high risks and battles on the Coasts and open Seas. Maps * Fao Fortress- Coastal Defense * Suez- Raid on the Canal * Empire's Edge- Vittorio Venetau * Volga River- Swashbuckle's defense DLC Fanon Operations: They Shall Not Pass The Paw Patrol begins to partake as the soldiers of the French Front and as they fight against the German Empire Maps * Verdun Heights * Fort Vaux * Soissons * Rupture * Nievelle Nights * Prise de Tahure Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Video Game References